Amaze Me
by AliceJericho
Summary: Remus would never have dreamt that she would be so kind about his lycanthropy, he especially would not have suspected that she'd be so interested. *oneshot* RL/OC


****

****

**a/n I don't know where this came from... I've just finished re-reading the series and I thought I could give Remus some love. I don't own anyone but Amelia! Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling! Definitely not my best work... But I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

_Amaze Me  
__By AliceJericho_

****

**

* * *

**

"JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS BLACK! PETER PETTIGREW! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" a furious Lily Evans asked the three boys who were huddled behind a pillar in the entrance hall.

"Keep it down, Lils!" James hushed his girlfriend.

"_What are you doing?_" she repeated with more emphasis, showing the boys just how serious she was.

"Remus has a _date_." Sirius said with a smirk, looking back at his friend and his date.

"With a _girl_." Peter added, but it made Lily no more interested.

"_And_?" she asked with a stern look, Sirius thought she looked remarkably like Professor McGonagall, he did not voice this thought however, "What are you doing?" she asked again, not impressed with the answer she had received.

"I didn't say it loud enough? Did you not hear me?" Sirius asked, not taking his eyes off of Remus, "He has a _date_. Remus hasn't had a date since... _Ever_. Evans, this does not concern you. You can leave." James ran a hand through his hair; Sirius hadn't said that right thing.

"It most certainly _does_ concern me! That girl he is on a date with is my _best friend_. So it definitely does! I don't want you to ruin her day!"

"If you speak much louder you will." He smirked again.

"He's on a date with a _girl_." Peter said again,

"Are insinuating that you thought Remus was gay? Were you a bit afraid that he was? Is that it, Peter?"

"No." He squeaked.

"Lil, leave him alone." James tried to calm down the redhead; she merely shot him a glassy look.

"I'm going to ask you to _leave_ one more time. I _am_ the Head Girl, and what I say goes."

"He's Head Boy," Sirius threw a thumb at his best mate; "We can do what we want when he's around."

"James." She scolded him, and closed his eyes tightly. "You're friend is on a date, and, as Sirius said, it his is _first date_. He's in seventh year; don't you think he's nervous enough? I know for fact that _you_ were." She poked him in the chest. He hated to be reminded that he hadn't been on a date until seventh year and that he was nervous. James Potter was a composed individual. Unless he was in the presence of Lily Evans. "I'm serious, James. Don't ruin it."

"Hey, we did the same thing for you guys, this stuff happens." Sirius said with a shrug.

"It didn't happen for you!" Peter exclaimed, nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I don't _date_, Wormtail." He growled. It was true. Sirius Black didn't date.

"I don't care when it has and hasn't happened!" she snapped, "I _knew_ that you lot were following him! Or should I say _you two_, Remus would never do such a thing! Leave him alone! James! Help me!" she pleaded to her boyfriend who was torn between his best friends and girlfriend. She cocked her eyebrow at him,

"Come on guys." He relented; Sirius shot him a dirty look, but left nonetheless. "We still have the Map." He said when they were out of earshot of Lily.

* * *

Remus Lupin stood in the Entrance Hall with Amelia Nichols, his first date ever. He could see over the top of her head that he was being watched by his three best friends.

"What do you keep looking for?" she asked curiously, "Escape routes?" she let out a laugh, trying to ease the discomfort. "Remus, are you there?" she waved a hand in front of his face when he didn't respond. "I understand if you don't want to go out with me... Lily shouldn't have said anything..." she sighed in exasperation. "I'll just go back to my dorm." She mumbled to herself.

"What?" he asked in confusion, "No! Don't!" he said suddenly, "I didn't mean too, they're trying to spy on us." He muttered his explanation, she went to turn her head, "No, don't turn around. _Please_ don't turn around."

"They're just curious. They're boys; apparently they did the same thing to Lily. I don't mind." She shrugged carelessly, "Really, it doesn't bother me." She assured him when his eyes drifted that way again.

"Lily's over there now."

"She'll be telling them off." Amelia put her hand on his forearm, giving him a reassuring look, "What are we going to do day?" she tried to take his mind off of the three boys, "Remus."

"Right, sorry... Uh, unfortunately there isn't book on this..." he mumbled,

"No, there isn't." She laughed lightly at him, the smile never leaving her lips.

"I was thinking that we could go to Hogsmeade?" it came out as a question, he was asking for confirmation.

"I'd like that," she nodded at him, "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, yeah. Good. They're gone now." He said more to himself than to Amelia.

As they walked down the snow covered path to Hogsmeade village, Amelia glanced up at him every so often. He was a tall boy, rather skinny. She took in the light shade of his hair and how it looked a lot cleaner than the haircuts of his friends. She knew very well that this was Remus' first date. It was not her own, however. She had dated Davey Gudgeon, but ended it soon after he got himself attacked by the Whomping Willow. Rebellious boys were never her type.

She shivered as the wind hit her and quickly adjusted her scarf. She noticed Remus look sideways at her, contemplation swept over his features. He was thinking if he should do something. It was unusual that something wasn't explained in books, he couldn't study for this test.

"Are you okay, Remus? You seem to be thinking awful hard there." She laughed at him, she couldn't help it. It just came so naturally to her, she always had the urge to laugh.

"Yeah, sorry. Just a few things on my mind." He shrugged it off. She nodded at him, her smile lighting up her grey eyes. He took in the way her shoulder length hair blew in the wind, it blew all over her face, yet she didn't seem to mind.

"Maybe we could go to Madam Puddifoot's and you can tell me what's on your mind?" Remus had to think for a moment. _Madam Puddifoot's?_ "We don't _have_ to go there, if you don't want too... The Three Broomsticks is fine." She smiled at him,

"Yeah, I think I'd rather go there." He didn't mean to voice that out loud, but he was rather nervous and couldn't contain his thoughts.

"I'm not making you nervous, am I?" she asked with a slightly hysterical tone of voice, "I don't _mean _to. I am trying, like really... But, oh Merlin. I'll be quiet." The conversation cut off completely, Amelia sipped quietly on her butterbeer, too nervous to speak anymore. Remus was the same, he wanted to speak, to relieve them of the awkward silence, but he couldn't bring himself too, in case he made it more awkward.

* * *

"What is he _doing_?" Sirius asked incredulously, noticing that his friend's date was not going too well.

"He's... He's nervous." James said with a tone of confusion, clearly trying to think up a reasonable excuse.

The other Marauders had snuck into the Three Broomsticks by hiding behind some other people; they were too large to all hide under the cloak at once.

"He's silent. She's silent. It's the most awkward thing I've ever seen in my life!" Sirius said rather loudly, but the silent pair did not hear him. "I need to fix it." He called over Madam Rosmerta and ordered two glasses of Firewhisky for Remus and Amelia.

James shook his head at his best mate, while Peter looked on in amusement. He never grew tired of Sirius' antics.

Madam Rosmerta appeared at Remus' table carrying two glasses of Firewhisky, both of them very confused. Madam Rosmerta gestured to the three boys at the back of the room; Sirius raised his glass with a cocky smile.

* * *

Remus lowered his body in his chair, holding his head in his hands, muttering unintelligible nonsense.

Amelia raised her glass back the handsome boy, who winked at her. She shook her head and put the glass back down on the table, not taking a sip. Her green eyes flickered back to Remus, pouting at the site of him.

"They're teenage boys, Remus." She said kindly, "If I was worried about what they were going to do, I wouldn't have even thought about a date with you." Amelia told him honestly, running a finger over the back of his scarred hand. "I think we should lose them."

"Yeah, I do too." She smiled up at him graciously, he was relaxing.

* * *

"Have you ever been here when there's a full moon?" Amelia looked over to the Shrieking Shack, Remus stiffened,

"I haven't, actually."

"Oh, I would have thought you and your friends would be all over it. They don't call it the most haunted building in Britain for nothing." The grey building was far in the distance, but it still sent chills up her spine, "The full moon is in a couple of weeks, we could sneak out." She looked at her date, who was off in his own world, "It's actually quite scary, yet strangely fantastic. I can only imagine what goes on in there."

"Yeah," Remus mumbled, feeling awkward.

"Are you okay? Did you want to leave?"

"No, no. I'm fine."

"Oh, well, I would really like it if you'd come with me. I've always wanted to find out what is in there, and I can't go I do like to sit here and listen. Please don't think I'm weird."

"I don't think I'll be able to." Remus declined her invitation, she pouted,

"I understand if you're afraid of getting caught... I mean it is rather rebellious."

"It's not that." He laughed awkwardly, "I think I should tell you something." He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, "I think you should sit down."

Amelia looked at him curiously, but brushed some of the white snow off a log and sat down. Remus took a seat next to her.

"I know what those sounds are."

"Oh! Brilliant!" Amelia said in awe,

"Not really... I, uh, they're mine." He said quietly, Amelia cocked her head to the side,

"I don't... I don't understand. Yours?"

"I..." he pulled up the arm of his robe, revealing many scars, "I'm a werewolf." He whispered, Amelia merely smiled,

"That's amazing. Really? You're not... you're not just pulling my leg are you? Because that's awful... A werewolf? Oh my." She didn't frightened, but rather curious at this explanation.

"Yes, I hide in the Shrieking Shack at the full moon..."

"Oh," Amelia said in awe, "Thank you very much for telling me... I feel rather honoured... This must be a well kept secret. You really do never cease to amaze me, Remus." Remus smiled sheepishly, bringing up his scarred hand to brush some hair from Amelia's face,

"I feel the same way about you." He leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

Remus would never have dreamt that she would be so kind about his lycanthropy, he especially would not have suspected that she'd be so interested.


End file.
